The Yoite series
by Scarecrown
Summary: My fic in which I let all kind of silly, idiotic, funny and cute things happen to Yoite-kun, who I've deemed as my victim. Follow his experiences in the short little stories spread over quite a few chapters!
1. Yoite screams for ice cream

**A/N-thingy: Yo! This is my first fic here. I've just finished watching NnO and I gotta say, Yoite left quite an impression behind! So that's why I've decided to make him my victim. (Yes, _victim_) So! This fic is mostly about him and Yukimi and my attempt at humor as I let all kind of stupid stuff happen to them in the various chapters that I'll be adding later on.  
**  
**I hope you'll bother to read** **and if not, well, you'll miss out on quite a few Yoite-moments.**

**Reviews are total joygasms!  
And I do love multiple joygasms............. Don't kill me :D**

* * *

**I scream, you scream, Yoite screams for ice cream.**

"I don't think he's ever had any," Yukimi said, pondering.

"Surely he must have! I don't think there is such a person," Gau argued, presenting the frozen treat to the boy who was sitting in the corner, knees pulled up to his chest and head lowered. "Try some, Yoite-kun. It's ice cream."

"It smells like... Lemon..."

"Ah, yes! It's Lemon Custard Ice Cream! Since you love lemon tea so much I thought that maybe you would like lemon-flavored ice cream, too."

Yukimi grinned slightly before he put half a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. "It tastes sweet."

Yoite no longer hesitated as he grabbed the treat before him and dug his spoon in, scooping up a rather large bit of ice cream which quickly disappeared into his mouth.

"Uwaa! Y-yoite-kun!"

The spoon didn't leave the male's mouth, it staying clenched between his lips as a sharp sensation traveled through his brain.

Yukimi let out a deep sigh as he eyed his comrade who was clearly suffering from brain-freeze. "Ice cream isn't something you should just stuff into your mouth like that, Yoite. It's too cold to-- Oi!"

Yoite shoved spoonful after spoonful of the deliciously cold treat into his mouth, ignoring the stares of his dumbfounded comrades.

"H-he's not human!" Yukimi uttered as he let his forehead rest on the table, not able to look at Yoite's unhealthy way of eating any longer.

Gau let out a choked laugh as he took a few bites of his own ice cream, concentrating hard on suppressing the brain-freeze he felt coming up. Surely, if Yoite-kun could eat it like that, maybe he could as well?

"... More."

Gau nearly choked as he turned to look at the male who held up his empty bowl, demanding more ice cream.

"Not human, I tell you!" Yukimi sighed bitterly as he gave his ice cream to Yoite and chose to fix himself a drink instead.

_Ah, who am I kidding? I could never eat ice cream like Yoite-kun!_

Sighing as well, Gau nibbled on his spoon as he watched Yoite devour both his and Yukimi's Lemon Custard Ice Cream.

"I guess he does like ice cream, after all."

* * *

**After watching the oh-so-very-famous cakescene, I started wondering: what if Yoite-kun was eating ice cream?  
I figured it wouldn't make a damn difference to him.**

**Brain-freeze or no brain-freeze, Yoite just loves his food too much to eat only a little bit of it.**


	2. The magic of jelly beans

****

A/N-thingy: Ah, Yoite-kun is so unexperienced!  
I just HAD to add this chapter. It's about JELLY BEANS for crying out loud! They're magical (except when Yoite eats them, then they're dangerous)

Reviews are welcome!

* * *

**The magic of jelly beans.**

"_Hey, Yoite, let's stop by the candy store."  
__"... Why?"  
"I want to buy some jelly beans."  
"Jelly... beans?"  
"You've never had any? They're really good. They taste like fruit. I bet you could eat a whole bag of them if you'd try!"  
_

"Miharu," Yoite growled. "Mi-ha-ru!"

"Don't pull such a scary face. How would he know that you were actually going to do what he said? It's your own fault. Nobody forced you to eat a whole bag of jelly beans."

"Shut up!"

Yukimi sighed as he turned his attention back to the computer. "You might wanna get to the bathroom."

"... Why?"

"Hmm," was the only reply that Yoite got from the male who appeared to already be lost in his work again.

Yoite quickly got the answer to his question though when suddenly his stomach turned, making him feel even more sick than he already did.  
"Oh shit."

Emptying his stomach of its contents in the toilet bowl, Yoite inwardly swore that the next time he would see the Shinrabansho "I'll kill him"

* * *

**This reminds me of the first time I ever ate a whole bag of jelly beans. Nauseating little bastards, they are! But oh-so-very delicious!**


	3. The great discovery

**A/N-thingy: My first entry of the new year! Woooooo~~ *cough*  
Ever wondered what Yoite thinks about when he's in his corner, staring at nothing in particular? I do wonder and this is what I could come up with!  
I could totally see this as reality!**

Reviews are joy~

* * *

**The great discovery.**

Yukimi sighed. Yoite was doing it again. Sitting in the corner, staring at a random spot on the wall with a light frown, pondering over whatever the boy needed to ponder about.

Yukimi always caught himself wondering about what was going on in the younger male's mind at such times.

Was it the Kira? The Shinrabansho? The world of Nabari? His past?

"... Yukimi."

Yukimi nearly jumped. He had been lost wondering about the male that he hadn't even noticed that he had adverted his gaze and was now looking at him.

"Y-yeah?"

"Have you ever noticed..."

Yukimi blinked in surprise when the boy trailed off and turned his gaze back to the wall. Was there something wrong with that wall? A stain? A crack?

"Have I ever noticed, what?"  
"... Etioy."

Yukimi stared, completely lost. "What?"

"Etioy."

"I heard you, but I don't understand what that means."

"So you haven't noticed."

Yukimi sighed deeply, once again not understanding a single thing his comrade was saying. "No, I haven't. What does it mean?"

"It's 'Yoite'... spelled backwards."

"That's what you have been pondering about the whole day?!"

The only response he got was a small frown and complete silence as the wall was being stared at once again.

"You seriously need to get out more."

"... Imikuy."

"Cut it out, already!"

"... Yhw?"

"It's irritating when you talk backwards!"

"...Yrros."

* * *

**Aww.. Poor Yukimi, ghehe. Yoite just loves teasing the male! (I love making him tease the male!)  
I've decided to make the next two chapters or so all about Yukimi-_torture_, so to speak.  
I've already got some ideas~~**

Keep reading! :D


	4. It's the least he can do

**A/N-thingy: two updates in a row, row, row~  
I JUST COULDN'T WAIT! I _had_ to update this one or I would've exploded or whatever!**

YUKIMI-TORTURE!  
As far as _torture_ goes, anyway.

Yoite's being kind by repaying his comrade a favor. Somehow.

Review pretty please! 

* * *

**It's the least he can do.  
**

"D-don't touch me!"

"I'm doing this for your own good."

"L-like hell you are! Y-you're just using this as payback, aren't you!"

"... Why would I do that?"

"Because you're a sadist! D-don't touch me, dammit!"

"Quit behaving like a child."

"C-child! You've got some guts! Calling me a child! Oi, ouch! Stop, you bastard!"

Yoite sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he had thought. He'd never thought Yukimi could possibly be such a handful.

"Just let me go! I can manage on my own!"

Yoite did just as he was told, releasing his grip on the other male but only to have him collapsing on the ground.

"Oi! Don't let go so suddenly! You wanna kill me or something?"

"... I just did as you said."

"Yeah, funny! Now help me back up!"

It took quite some effort on both their parts but after a few minutes Yukimi was finally seated in his chair again, glaring at his comrade. "Some help you are."

Yoite's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Enough."

Yukimi yelped as he was suddenly lifted into the air and carried over to the bathroom.

"H-hey! Y-you! Put me d-down! Oi! Listen to other people when they talk! I don't need help with bathing myself! Oi! Turn the water off! You bastard, if you think I'm going to-- Hey! S-stop! Y-yoite! YOITE!"

And thus the injured Yukimi was showered by his younger comrade who let the water wash away whatever was left of Yukimi's pride.

Not that there was a lot of pride left after Yoite's comment of "Oh, so that is what a small one looks like."

Who would have guessed?

* * *

**This... Was a lot more... Sexy... In my head. Somewhat!  
Hmmm... It didn't turn out how I really wanted it but I'm satisfied with this.  
I hope you are as well!  
**


	5. Trying something new

**A/N-thingy: Three reviews already! Such great joy~~!**

**  
This little chapter is about Yoite, trying to do something for Yukimi that... He can't do :D  
Read and review, please. Do it for Yoite!**

* * *

**Trying something new.  
**

"I told you, you can't do it."

"Shut up! I'll do it."

"You've never done it before, so what makes you think you can do it now, hmm?"

"Shut up already. You're distracting me!"

"Oi, ouch! Be careful! That hurts, you know!"

"... It's your own fault."

"What was that?"

"..."

"Ah, enough already! Just tug them in! I'll be fine without--"

"No! I can do it!"

"You've gotta be kidding me! You've been trying for over a half an hour now! Look, kid, I was being patient with you but now it's gone far enough! Just face it, you can't do it."

"I can do it! Just... Give me some more time."

"I already gave you a half an hour!"

"Give me more."

"That's ridiculous! There isn't a single person who uses up that much time just to--"

"... I told you, I can do it!"

"Fine! Kazuho should be here soon, anyway. I'll give you until then, okay? In the meantime, Yoite, help me move to the couch. Sitting in this wheelchair for over a half an hour has made my back hurt like crazy!"

"... Fine."

"Oi! Careful! I'm not some doll that you can just-- OUCH! Hey, you bastard! You did that on purpose. Hey, be gentle with me. I'm injured, after all."

"..."

"Don't give me that silent treatment!"

"... Stop talking and put your legs up."

"Tch. I can't believe I'm letting you do this. What am I saying? I can't believe you don't even know _how_ to do this! When Kazuho gets here, I'm definitely going to make her teach you how to-- Ouch!"

"... Sorry. My hand slipped."

"Yeah, whatever. Just be careful. It's not like it's a doll you're practicing on. I'm a human, and an injured one at that! Oi, Yoite, you listening?"

"... Mmhm."

"What's with that 'mmhm'? Oi, you really need to concentrate that hard? It's not brain surgery for crying out loud!"

"..."

"This is getting annoying. Both my legs are feeling numb!"

"I can't do it if you keep talking so much!"

"Yeah, sure, blame it on me, why don't you?"

"..."

"You giving up yet?"

"..."

"Hey! It's not going to be done if you just stare at it! Look, just grab the two ends and--"

"I don't need your help!"

"Well, clearly you do! Besides, since it's me who you're practicing on, I actually do have a say in this. And I say to let me help you, dammit!"

"You said you'd give me time until your sister arrives."

"I'm not a patient man! Besides, I didn't think you'd really keep trying! You usually get bored of something so easily, so I figured you'd eventually give up on trying to-- Oi! My cellphone is ringing!"

"... Where is it?"

"In my jacket-pocket. Hurry up!"

"..."

"Hello? Ah! Sis! Where are you-- Huh? What? You'll be late?... How late?... What! You can't do this to me! Oi--... I don't care about that! Yoite is trying to help me to--... No! That's not good! Oi, are you even listening to me? Get over here! He's-- Oi! Hello? _Hello_! Don't you dare to have hung up on me! Kazuho? _Kazuho_!"

"... She'll be late?"

"I can't believe she hung up on me! Ah, yeah. She won't be here until another two hours... Oi, Yoite, what's with that smirk all of a sudden? D-don't tell me you plan to-- Oi! I'll die if you keep me in this position for two hours! Hey, are you even listening to me? Yoite! Dammit, you bastard! Don't ignore a person when he's talking to you! Yoite, if you couldn't do it in the past half an hour, why do you think you can do it now!"

"... Be quiet or I'll tape your mouth shut."

"Ouch! Yoite, hurry up and learn how to do it already! Hurry up and tie the damn shoelaces! Y-yoite! I need to use the bathroom~!"

* * *

**... Man, I really hope Yoite knows how to tie shoelaces.  
****And that he'll learn how to do it, for Yukimi's sake.**

**There it was! I hope it made people at least giggle or smile or whatever... Because that's what I'm sortof aiming for.**

**It sure as hell made my day, thinking about this and working it out on paper~  
I've already got a new idea boiling in my head, so expect an update soon! **

**Thanks for reading~  
**


	6. Yoite is a good boy

**A/N-thingy: Here's another chapter for all you readers out there!  
I'm so happy with the reviews and faves that I just can't stop spazzing :D**

Oh, this story is a bit... I dunno... My intention was to make it cute, somehow, but I failed at that, so let's just call it 'semi-cute'...?  
Blegh! Whatever! Just read it!

Reviews are L.O.V.E~ 

* * *

**Yoite is a good boy  
**

Yukimi was silently working on his computer, his attention swaying from work to the empty spot in the corner that was usually occupied with a quiet, brooding young male.

As much as Yukimi wanted to deny it, he couldn't: he was worried.

Yes, worried. Over the Kira user, of all!

That bratty idiot that always went and did stupid things on his own ever since he came in contact with the owner of the Shinrabansho.

One glance at the clock told Yukimi that if Yoite would not return in the next half an hour, he would have to go and look for him.

For now, though, work was more important. The deadline was coming so close he could feel it breathing in his neck, ready to bite his head off at any given moment.

"I need to focus. Focus!" Yukimi glared at the computer screen, his eyebrow twitching impatiently.

_Where the hell is that brat!?_

"Thinking of the devil," Yukimi muttered when the door opened at that very moment and a long figure walked in, not once glancing up as he retreated to his usual spot in the corner.

A small smile appeared on Yukimi's face. Good. Now he could finally focus on his work rather then on the whereabouts of his comrade.

"... Yukimi."

"Hmm?"

"Catch."

Yukimi turned just in time to catch the white envelope that had been tossed his way.

"What's this?"

His question went ignored, not that it bothered Yukimi, he was growing used to being ignored by the other.

He shared his comrade one last glance before he turned his attention to the envelope and opened it, eyes immediately widening at its content.  
"M-money!? What did you do, rob a bank or something?"

It was too little to have been that, but hell, it was quite enough to live off for a few months!

"Where did you get this?"

"... I earned it."

Yukimi looked back at the amount of money and found a small letter to be in the envelope as well. He took it out, unfolded it and read it, eyes widening in the process.

_**'Thank you very much for joining our 5-hour health-examination. We hope that you will join us in future examinations as well.'**_

"Y-yoite!"

"..."

"Yoite! D-did you really do this!"

"..."

"I bet you did it to pay me back for all the food, didn't you!"

"..."

"Yoite! You're such a good boy! I suddenly feel so proud! Come here and let me hug you!"

"... Don't touch me."

"Yoite! I feel such great pride! You've grown so much!"

"... Shut up, you sound like an old person."

"Yoi-te~!"

"... Don't make me use the Kira on you."

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know: wtf!  
I was thinking the same damn thing ~**

This popped up and I couldn't get rid of it.  
I just... had to post it...!! ARGH!


	7. Fan service, anyone?

**A/N-thingy: Urgh. Argh. I had trouble getting onto the computer today so I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to update... But I managed!  
I'm really not feeling well but luckily I have Yoite and Yukimi here to cheer me up with some fan service! :D  
Even if thinking about Yoite-kun in such a situation makes my head throb... a whole lot more... It's worth it!**

**Review please? D:  
They'll make me feel soooo much better!  
*collapses on the couch in a dramatic way and hugs yoite-shaped pillow*  
~ I need some love!

* * *

**

**Fan service, anyone?  
**

"I refuse."

"Aw, come on! Don't be such a brat and just do it already!"

"Never!"

"You'll displease a lot of fans, you know."

"I don't care. I won't do it!"

"What if we do it together, then?"

"That's even worse!"

"Come on! Don't be such a child."

"Come near me and I'll kill you."

"Then freaking do it already! People are counting on you!"

"... Do I really have to wear this ridiculous outfit?"

"Yes, you do. It's a demand from the fans, after all."

"What fans?"

"Oh, you know. The ones who watch the show and read the manga. They really love you!"

"They love me and so they do _this_ to me!?"

"Quit nagging and just do it already. The sooner you do it the sooner everyone can finally go home, drama queen."

"... What did you just call me?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing! You remember what to do right?"

"... Yes."

"Great! Okay, now fall down on your knees and lift your right paw – I mean hand – and cock your head a little to the right. Yeah, perfect! Now, purr like a cute little kitty!"

"..."

"Come on! Be a little enthusiastic! _Smile_!"

"... Just hurry up and take the damn picture."

"Nope. Not until you flash me a great big smile, kitty! Come on, meow a little!"

"... Meow."

"Agh. That's not good! Put your heart into it! A lot of people are looking forward to this!"

"... _Meow~!_"

" Holy sh--... T-that was perfect, really."

"Shut up and just get me my clothes already. I want to get out of this ridiculous cat-outfit. Whose idea was it to give me these ears anyway! And the tail freaking itches!"

"Ah, t-those were my idea. T-they look better than expected."

"... Yukimi."

"Y-yeah?"

"... Your nose is bleeding."

"AH! T-this is--! I mean, this-- Uh, ah. Y-yeah."

"... Yukimi?"

"Y-yeah?"

"If I find out that this was one of your own little sick fantasies, I swear I'll shove that camera up your--"

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! D-d-d-d-don't be so ridiculous! Ha ha ha ha! It's all the idea of the fans! The fans!! "

**

* * *

**

**No, not really. It was all Yukimi's idea. And I love him for it! :D**

**... Okay, it was my idea! But I made Yukimi take the credit just for fun ~  
Even though Yoite might really end up shoving that camera up his... Erhm... Nose :D  
But that's a risk that I'm willing to take!**

**Ugh... I'm going to bed! Need to strengthen up for tomorrow: a whole new experience for Yoite and Yukimi!  
Reviews are love :D  
Thanks so much for reading!  
Meow~!**


	8. Strawberries

**A/N-thingy: Look who's back! :D  
Anybody missed me?... Nobody?!... Well, okay, but I bet you've missed my chapters!**

**This one is to give people a slight idea of what I've been going through~  
Ofcourse it didn't go exactly like this...**

**OH WELL... Enjoy it none the less!**

**Reviews are very much welcomed!**

**

* * *

**

**Strawberries.  
**

"How's he doing?"

Kazuho jumped up in surprise at the sudden intrusion, finding her brother to be standing in the doorway with a bouquet of sunflowers in his hands.

"Y-you surprised me!"

"Ah! Sorry, sorry. I didn't want to make a lot of noise. You know, don't wanna wake the guy up," Yukimi said as he made his way to the bed in the corner where his young comrade was sleeping peacefully, putting the bouquet of flowers in a vase that currently held a few withering roses.

Kazuho smiled. "Don't worry. He'll probably be up and about again by tomorrow. We're currently working on keeping his fever down."

Yukimi nodded in understanding and lay his hand on Yoite's forehead, smiling softly.

He had gotten the surprise of his life when he'd come home two nights ago and found Yoite passed out in their bathroom, heat radiating off his body.

"Has he woken up yet?"

"Ah, yes. Twice. He's on some pain medication though so everything he's been saying was complete nonsense."

Yukimi snorted at the idea of Yoite talking gibberish. "That must've been amusing to watch."

Kazuho suppressed a chuckle and left the room to go sort out some files that needed to be sorted out, leaving her brother and his comrade in each other's company.

"You know, you pretty much scared me shirtless, brat. I thought the worst when I walked into the bathroom and found you sprawled out all over the floor like some beaten-up rag doll."

"Nnhu..."

Yukimi blinked in surprise before a smirk graced his lips as he tapped Yoite on the cheek gently. "Hey, buddy. You awake? … Yoite?"

"Nnmm, 'm awake."

The smirk grew wider as Yoite's nose scrunched up in annoyance.

"Yoite?"

"Wh'r am I? Urhgh... hurts."

"What hurts?"

"M 'ed."

"What?"

"... head."

"Oh. Can you open your eyes?"

Yukimi smiled when Yoite's eyes blinked open and looked at him in question.

"'Morning, sleepyhead!"

Yoite visibly winced at Yukimi's cheerfulness and hid his face under the crispy-white sheets of his hospital bed.

"Sh'up!"

The smirk found its way back to Yukimi's face at Yoite's attempt at telling him to shut up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked when Yoite's head finally peeked out from underneath the sheets and he took in his current environment.

A glare was the only answer Yukimi got before Yoite's eyes suddenly widened.

"You okay?" Yukimi asked in concern when he found Yoite to be staring at him.

Yoite blinked once. Twice. Thrice, before answering with something that made absolutely _no_ sense at all. "Blue."

"... What?" Yukimi raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Your head. Blue."

"Blue? You mean like the sky?"

Yoite weakly shook his head. "Like a strawberry."

Yukimi stared, clearly amused by his comrade. "Strawberries aren't blue, Yoite."

"They're not?"

Grinning at the puzzled look on Yoite's features, Yukimi shook his head and glanced at the sunflowers he had brought in earlier, his grin widening as he thought of an answer to give the male.

"Nope... They're yellow."

* * *

"Yoite?" This was the sixth time that morning that Yukimi caught Yoite staring at the sunflowers by his bedside. "What's wrong? You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Why do you keep staring at them? You never seen sunflowers before or something?"

Yoite shook his head and frowned. "No. I mean, I don't know. It's just... They're yellow."

Yukimi resisted the urge to smirk. After Yoite had woken up he seemed to have forgotten all about their strange little conversation. The colors blue and yellow did stir up some memories though and Yukimi had to resist telling the male about just how bad the fever had gotten to him. Who knew how the Kira-user would react?

"Yep, sunflowers usually _are_ yellow. Well, whatever," Yukimi said as he grabbed his coat and got up. "I'll come by again later. Want me to bring you something to eat?"

Yoite nodded slightly, making Yukimi raise an eyebrow when he didn't elaborate.

"What would you like?"

"... Strawberries."

Yukimi couldn't help but grin. "Strawberries?"

"Yes... Yukimi?"

"Hm?"

"Strawberries aren't the same color as sunflowers, are they?"

Yukimi snickered. "Why would you think that?"

"Well... I had this strange dream," Yoite said as he frowned at the sunflowers. "A blue man was talking to me and for some reason I told him that his head was as blue as a strawberry, which is utterly ridiculous because strawberries are not blue. He told me the same and then he said that strawberries are yellow! Yellow! That's even more ridiculous! But for some strange, unexplainable reason, I actually believed him..."

Yukimi stared, not quite sure what to say as he clutched his coat to his stomach and walked to the door. "Well, uhh, that really is strange! I'm going now. See you!"

He barely made it out the door or his knees gave out on him and he collapsed to the floor, clutching his stomach as he started laughing uncontrollably.

In the room, Yoite plucked a single sunflower from the vase and stared at it, frowning slightly. "The blue man really did seem familiar, though. I wonder if he was right?"

Shrugging slightly, the male put the flower back in the vase and slumped back into bed, hoping that he would dream about the blue man again before Yukimi would wake him up and feed him strawberries.

"Mmm... Strawberries."

**

* * *

**

**Blue people and yellow strawberries. Yep. That pretty much sums it all up~  
I hope you've enjoyed, even if I need some time to getting back into the 'zone' again... I've lost my zone!**

**No worries, though. I promise the next chapters won't suck as hard ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Just one of those days

**A/N-thingy: Yo! :D  
Here's another chapter!**

**I need to leave for class.... NOW,  
So I'll keep it short;**

**Enjoy the read!  
Reviews are welcomed!**

**And the previous chapter(where I made my announcement) has been replaced by a story as well~  
Hope you'll read that one too!**

**I'm off ~**

**

* * *

**

**It's just one of those days  
**

Hungry; Cold; Completely worn out.

That were three words that described _exactly_ how Yukimi was feeling.

He had woken up at a time in the morning he never even knew existed, had taken a quick shower, grabbed a fast breakfast and was out the door before sunrise.

And now, sixteen hours, fifteen minutes and gallons of coffee later, here he was; _walking_ home.

Why walking, you ask?

Well, that would be because Yukimi was stupid enough to forget that his car needed fuel to drive him wherever the hell he needed to go. He had just about enough to get him where he needed to be but nowhere near enough to also get him back home.

"I'll never forget it again!" The male groaned as he actually felt his poor feet throb in pain as his muscles started begging for mercy.

"... At least the weather's nice," he grumbled, trying to sound like the optimistic he never really was.

It was then, however, that a loud bang shook the sky as dark clouds started to gather and the lightning struck, immediately followed by the rain that pretty much seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Yukimi hung his head low and cursed his luck as he pulled his jacket over his head to shield his face from the cold rain.

"Me and my big mouth."

* * *

It was nearly an hour later that he finally reached his apartment-building, hurrying inside and shaking the water out of his hair in the same way most canine's would do.

Not that it did him any good, though. He was soaked to the bones.

"I need a hot shower and some sleep," he grumbled as he fished his keys out of his pocket, wincing slightly as his stomach growled in need of food.

"And a meal," he finished and unlocked the door to his apartment, stepping in with a deep sigh of relief before turning to close and lock it behind him again.

"Oy, Yoite. You still awake? I'm ba--" Yukimi cut himself off at the sight that met him as he turned away from the door.

He stared, dumbfounded and at a complete loss of words at the sight of his younger comrade lying on his stomach in the middle of the room with his head lying gracefully on his hands that were folded together, bright eyes looking down at several creatures that were in front of him.

"What are you--? No. No, nevermind. I don't even _wanna_ know. I'm going to shower, eat and then head off to bed. I'm soaked, hungry and tired as hell!"

Yukimi grumbled loudly as he stalked off toward the bathroom, not quite able to stop himself from wondering exactly what his younger comrade had been doing during his absence and exactly why he was playing with a bunch of turtles.

After nearly giving himself a migraine thinking about it, he shrugged it off with the wisdom that 'somethings are better left unknown', before he took off his ridiculously wet and cold clothes and stepped under the hot shower, letting the warm water wash away all his current wonders and aching.

Yep, some things really are better left unknown.


	10. Oh, ha a a a apy day!

**A/N-thingy: I have no clue. Just read it and drop your opinion!**

Reviews are love!

**

* * *

**

Oh, ha-a-a-a-apy day!

Yukimi groaned at the pain in his head and leaned against the wall to his right, sighing deeply when he found the hallway in front of his eyes dancing from the left to the right and up and down.

Yep, he was drunk. No doubt about that. Drunk and grumpy.  
Normally, drinking would provide him with unbelievable cheerfulness, but not this time. Nope, this time he had been drinking by himself. Drinking alone was for Yukimi what playing chess alone was for some people, damn lonely and depressing!

Swaying on his feet a bit, Yukimi opened the door to his apartment and stumbled inside, throwing his jacket on the floor before taking place on his beloved office chair and leaning back, propping his feet up on the desk with a contempt sigh.

It wasn't until someone or something nudged the back of his head that Yukimi suddenly became more aware of his surroundings, glancing back at the annoyance in expectation of it being Yoite.

"Cut it ou--" The male cut himself off by letting out a shriek of surprise, tumbling backwards and landing flat on his back before springing back up in what seemed like no more then a single second and retreating to the farthest corner, rubbing his eyes in disbelief at the sight that met him. "W-wh-_wha_--!?"

It was then that Yoite appeared, holding a few lettuce leaves in his hands. "Ah, you're back."

"What do you mean I'm back? Of course I'm back! What is that... that... that _THING_ doing here?"

Yoite raised an eyebrow at his comrade and walked toward the mentioned creature, stroking it in affection. "This is not a thing, Yukimi. Have you been drinking again?"

"My drinking doesn't have anything to do with this! I asked you what's it doing here? That thing!"

"You_ have_ been drinking," Yoite stated blankly, feeding the creature some of the lettuce leaves he had been carrying. "You wouldn't let me keep those turtles I had before so I took him in."

Yukimi launched forward at this, grabbing Yoite by the shoulders and shaking him roughly. "Have you gone completely _insane_? You can't keep a... a... a goat in here!"

Yoite pushed the man off and glared. "It's not a goat. It's a sheep."

"Sheep! Goat! _Whatever_! You can't keep him!"

"... Fine. I'll return him tomorrow."

Yukimi fell down to the ground with a heavy sigh, glancing at the creature that was devouring the lettuce leaves fondly.

"Where did you get him from anyway?"

"The petting zoo."

"What! You _stole_ him!?"

"I had to... Those children there were riding on his back as if he were some attraction. He practically begged me to save him!"

"... I'm really not drunk enough for this."

"B-a-a-a-aah!"

* * *

**Like I said; I have no clue.  
_No idea_ where this came from at all.**

**Just... Bear with me. For the sake of it.**

'Till next chapter!


	11. The winner

**A/N-thingy: Inspired by a little something that'd happened when I was babysitting.**

Read and review, please!

* * *

**The winner.  
**

The bathroom.

Behind the shower-curtain, lying in the bathtub. Behind the door. In the cabinet – not there.

The kitchen.

Under the table. Between the fridge and the wall. In one of the lower cabinets – not there.

The living room.

Under the table. Under the sofa. _Behind_ the sofa. Behind the curtains – not there.

The bedrooms.

Under the beds. Under the desks. Behind the doors. In the closets – _**not**__ there_!

Sighing, Miharu put his chin in his hand and frowned deeply. Where? Where could he be? He had checked every possible hiding place – checked every single room and he wasn't there! So where? Where on earth was he?

Feeling defeated, Miharu dropped his hand to his side and sighed deeply. He hated losing. He was _too stubborn_ to lose.

He would find him even if it meant searching for him all day! He would **not**. _Ever_. _**EVER**_. Lose!

Heading for the bathroom yet again to start searching _yet again_, the male failed to notice the small, barely visible tip of an orange-brown hat that appeared outside the window.

"He'll never find me," the owner of the hat chuckled as he lay down on the small balcony with a smile of triumph on his face and a bag of candy in hand.

Yep, Miharu would never find him.

Yoite would definitely be the winner of this round of hide and seek.

* * *

**The idea was great.  
This chapter, not so much.**

I couldn't get it to be quite right and I got tired of editing it so I just went "ah, what the hell! I'll upload it."  
Sorry for doing so, but I just figured I couldn't get it to be any better, no matter how I'd try.

Thanks for the read!  
Don't be shy to leave a review ;D


	12. He's old enough

**A/N-thingy: This idea came up after a conversation with a guy about the subject.**

Please read and review!  
I take great joy in reading people's responses ^^

* * *

**He's old enough.**

"Do you want some more tea, Raikou?"

The male looked up and smiled at the dark-haired youth that stood there with a teapot in hand – Gau. "Yes, thank you."

Gau's face lit up with a smile as he took Raikou's cup and filled it with the aroma-scented lemon tea that Gau had quickly gone to pick up that morning as it was Yoite's favorite.

"When do you think they'll be arriving?"

Raikou leaned back into the couch and took a sip of his tea. "I don't know. They should be here soon, though."

Gau nodded his head and sat down, putting the teapot aside as he returned his attention to the TV.

The two males sat there in comfortable silence, watching a movie on TV for what seemed like hours but was in truth no more than a half an hour before a knock on the door forced Gau to get up and open it, letting their fair-haired comrade inside.

Raikou raised an eyebrow when Yukimi entered, one hand held over his mouth in order to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"What's wrong?" Gau questioned, frowning slightly. "What's so funny?"

Yukimi shook his head and wiped the small drops of tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes before he turned to the door, grinning madly. "J-just wait and s-see! Oh, man, m-my poor r-ribs!"

Raikou, slightly disturbed by the blonde's weird behavior, got off the couch and turned his attention to the door which Gau still held open, waiting for whatever Yukimi had been talking about.

He didn't have to wait long. There, in the open doorway, stood Yoite, face hidden behind his hair and the collar of his trench coat which he had pulled all the way up.

"Y-yoite-kun?" Gau frowned. "Are you okay?"

Before any of the people in the room could blink, Yoite jumped forward and launched himself at Yukimi who quickly moved out of the way and hid behind Raikou, laughing loudly.

Just as Yoite was about to launch forward again, Raikou stopped him and grabbed Yukimi by the back of his neck, demanding to know what the older male had done to Yoite this time.

"I d-didn't do anything! I s-swear!" Yukimi chuckled, pointing at Yoite. "H-he's the one who was doing weird stuff! All his fault, I say!"

Gau moved away from the door and turned to try and calm Yoite down a bit. "Can you tell us what happened, Yoite-kun?"

"Y-yeah! T-tell 'em what happened! Or better yet, show 'em!"

Raikou and Gau raised an eyebrow in question. "Show us?"

Yoite grumbled something incoherent before he removed his hat and pulled the collar of his trench coat down before gently removing his hair from in front of his face with a scowl.

The moment his face was visible to the people in the room, Yukimi burst out laughing again and Raikou held an amused smile on his face.  
Gau, however, seemed deeply concerned. "Yoite-kun! How did you get all those cuts on your face? What happened!?"

Yukimi fell to the floor at the sight of Yoite's face turning a deep red in shame.

Raikou couldn't keep a soft chuckle from escaping his throat anymore so he turned away, pretending to be annoyed by Yukimi's behavior.

"H-h-he c-cut h-himself!"

Gau stared at this. "Cut himself? ... How?"

Yoite fiddled with the hat in his hands in embarrassment, wanting nothing more then for a hole in the earth to open up right where he was standing and swallow him whole.

"I cut myself... Shaving."

Gau turned a strange color at that and pressed his lips together. "I... see..."

Hurrying to turn around, the male grabbed the teapot from the table and stalked toward the kitchen. "I'm... going to make some more... Erm... Tea."

Raikou raised an eyebrow at that and was about to follow when laughter came from that direction, causing Yoite to blush more furiously and Yukimi to laugh harder, clutching his stomach as he did.

Raikou chuckled silently and turned to look at Yoite who was now glaring daggers at the two people in the room.

"It was my first time, okay!?"

* * *

**Yoite's what, fifteen? Sixteen?  
That's the age for a guy to start experimenting with getting rid of tiny bits of facial hair... I think.**

**Man, this reminds me of just how _much_ I love Yoite's sillyness!**

Reviews are love! :D


	13. It was bound to happen

**A/N-thingy: a new chappie!**

**I thank Yoite's eating habit for giving me this idea.**

Read and review, please!

* * *

**It was bound to happen.  
**

Gobble. Chomp. Gobble. Gulp. _Pause. _Slurp. Gobble. Chomp. Gobble. Gulp. _Pause. _

"... More."

I look up in surprise at the plate that Yoite had managed to empty of its contents in less then a minute.

That was pretty surprising, even for him, since its contents had been enough for a meal for about six, hungry full-grown men.

It could've just been my imagination but the youth had seemed to be less and less patient with his food lately.

"Did you even bother to _chew_ your food properly before swallowing it?" I sigh as I fill his plate with more food before returning it to the male who was now glaring at me.

"No need to get angry at me. I'm just making sure you take care of yourself, that's all."

I sigh again when my comment goes completely ignored and the youth turns his full attention to his now-full plate.

"Try taking it easy a bit, Yoite. I don't want you to choke or anything."

Gobble. Chomp. Gobble. Gulp. Slurp. Gobble. Chomp. Gobble.

Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Gghjuwwlp –

"Y-yoite!? Dammit, you're choking, aren't you? You idiot! This is why you should listen to me when I talk!"

Gghjuwwlp. Gag. Cough. Gag.

"Dammit, you brat. You're lucky I know the Heimlich maneuver_!_ Turn around and hold _still!"_

_Gag. Cough. Cough. Gag. Gag. ____**Cough**__. _

"..."

"Yoite, you okay?"

Cough."... I'm f-fine now."Cough.

"Good... Then could you tell me exactly why you just coughed up your_ chopsticks_!?"

"... I was hungry."

* * *

**Choking on chopsticks. Wait, is that even possible?  
Oh, well, even if it isn't possible, I'm sure Yoite will somehow manage to pull it off.**

I hope you've enjoyed it ~

Reviews are love! :D


End file.
